seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Fern
Fern is the main protagonist of the webcomic Awful Hospital. Fern was admitted into the Hospital while searching for a cure for her infant son, who suffers from a mysterious disease. Description She appears completely green (at least to the viewers and certain other characters), but she still perceives herself as normal, hence her original fan nickname, "Ms Green". Before arriving in the Hospital she appeared blue. She is also drawn with a simpler design than other humans in the comic, such as Jay and Dr Man; she has neither visible ears nor a nose. Her mood and health both affect her coloring. When angry, nauseous or dying she turns a darker shade of green. Her dead bodies are light green and with cartoony X eyes. Her real name was first revealed on page 433, after more than a year of remaining anonymous. Previously, when asked about her name, she would either refuse, or, more commonly, she would be interrupted before she was able to say it. Bogleech had planned to keep her name unknown, but after her character grew on him, she was given a real name, at the end of the Balphin battle. Fern is influenced on her quest by the suggestions of commenters, which she perceives as buzzing voices. While the comments are mostly helpful, she was infuriated by the mind control that forced her to attempt seducing Harmburger. There do appear to be hard limits to how far she'll be influenced by the commenters: According to Bogleech, "She’ll always put her foot down before it goes too far. She would never do anything self harming or too outrageously hazardous, and for as long as Awful Hospital is running, the protagonist isn’t going to do anything sexual (sorry guys) (Bogleech)." In fact, Bogleech later made it canon that Fern is both aromantic and asexual. Recently, Fern stated in the comic that her relationship with the father of her child was an experiment, and that she ended up not enjoying relationships. Regarding the father, Bogleech said that "She’s a single parent, happy that way and whoever the guy was, he isn’t a subject she thinks about and won’t be plot relevant (Bogleech)."'''It was previously hinted or speculated that she might have conceived via a donor, but this is apparently not true. She is a very protective mother and is very determined to save her son. She often gets very angry when her son is threatened, and her rage also makes her more durable and powerful. Her determination also helps her to cope with the weird places she visits. In short time she becomes accustomed with the weirdness and becomes more unfazed by new events. The question of who Fern's true allies are remains sketchy at best. Bogleech comments that"We in fact have only one friend on the cover art!"The cover art features several characters, including Willis, a vein being who is the son of of Tori; Zoe; Molly; a Biobag; a Hungry Bloodbag; Dr Phage and Dr Mizer. This ally was revealed to be Willis, who teamed up with Fern on the comic's 614th page. In the backstory, her son became ill and got progressively worse. Fern woke up one day in the Hospital, to find out that her son has been placed in the maternity ward and that she must journey to get him back. First Appearance The main hero in the Awful Hospital webcomic. Stats '''In the Biovessel: *Name: Gross Worm *Class: Fell Barbarian *LVL: 10 *ATK: 6 *HP: 6 *Moves: Stab, Bash, Shield In the Hospital: *LVL: 10 (currently 15) *ATK: 6 (currently 7) *HP: 6 (currently 8) *Actions: Slash, Block, Minion/Talk, Item, Maggot Missile (while carrying a flylactery) Leveling Up Fern levels up a few times during the comic. This is accomplished by doing some certain tasks. So far she reached up to level 13. Leveling up moments: *LVL 11: drinking a cup of free chocolate mocha. *LVL 12: defeating Crashslob (the author forgot to mention she leveled up here). *LVL 13: using the surgery ward bathroom. List of Deaths During her adventure, Fern gets killed several times only to be brought back to life by Circula Tori (later revealed to actually by the snippers' work). Although, she needs to die on Hospital grounds to avoid permanent death. List of deaths by order: *Molly death *Neck snap *Grinder *Impaled (survived) *Eaten by Slobs *Eyeslob death *Bunslob death Alternate deaths: *Cut in half *Face bite *Fungal *Teeth *Deaths caused by Celia Alternate Versions *X-Ray Fern *The various forms seen by her son *Dream Worm Fern *Terrortoma *Fern Slobs *Neckslob *Seen by a dazed Willis as a mountain of Slobs. *Imagined by Dr Phage. Trivia *Over time, her art changed slightly, something normal when drawing the same character so many times. Changes include: longer hair, white eyes and teeth. *A statement by Phage suggests that, including her hospital gown, she weighs exactly 172 pounds. It is unknown whether the system of measurement Phage is using for this statement is Imperial, Troy, Avoirdupois, Tower, Merchant, London, Metric, Sub-Heinlein or Brittish Currency. *She first revealed to have trypophobia when she met Verruca Patch. *Her canon hair color is black, but this has never been shown. *On this page it is revealed by Dr Phage that Fern is aged 38, weights 239 lb (108 kg) and has a height of 5'6'' (1.68 m). This contradicts the above mentioned Twitter statement about her weight. *The move Maggot Missile is reference to the Magic Missile spell from Dungeons and Dragons. They are both low level spells and the most basic ones. **Also the icon for the move depicts Fern casting it similar to how a Hadouken is performed in the Street Fighter series. Gallery Icon-you.png icon-spritegreen.png Icon-fernstern.png 001.png|the beginning 008.png 004.png Madfloat.png|angry floating Umad2.png|rage! Mortuary-return.png Fernbranches.png 604.png Allattack.png|team attack Drink4.png|leveling up to LVL 11 Bathroom5.png|leveling up to LVL 13 Statyou.png|stat card C8da750504f2e3458926459485234937.jpg|early sketches Oldsketches3.jpg Il 570xN.1016241892 8u6c.jpg balmerfile-you.png|Balmer file Bestiary-bagdoodle3.png|drawing of her made by a Biobag Fern-pindesign.png|pin design Fern Fern Fern Fern